The Minneapolis Run
by RedCoat1
Summary: Katerina Petrova has been held hostage for three years since she was kidnapped at age 12. When she got out, she was in Minneapolis. She moves in with a woman named Mary Richards. Along with her new friends Amber and Kol, and someone who might be more than a friend, Stefan, she has to protect herself from a treat like no other.


**Hey readers, sorry about the short chapter but the next one will be longer. When I wrote the story it looked longer. But when I previewed it changed a lot. Also, I really hope you like the story and e dynamic. I've always loved the Mary Tyler Moore Show. You should all watch it if you haven't. I find it funny how nearly every character on the show has gotten a spin off. **

She just sat there. On the cold ground. Like she always does. She's lived in the underground bunker for over three years. Ever since he took her. Katerina hasn't lost track. She's been down there for three years, two months, one week and a day. It's so dark in there. There's only light when he's there. Even then, it's not much.

She remembers when he took her. Katerina was finishing with skating practice. She was in the locker room. Then the lights went out. Katerina had screamed, but no one came. She has no idea where she is. She doesn't even know if she's in America.

He just left. Today he used the whip. On her stomach and her back. It was always his favourite to use on her.

The days are pretty routine. He visits every second day. To feed her, to water her, to punish her. She has no idea how she's lived this long. She doesn't care very much.

The only thing she cares about anymore is Lulu. Her little shih tzu dog he got her a year ago. To keep her company. Lulu is small, and cute, and always comforts her after he leaves. Something is different today though. Lulu is acting strange. She's twirling and jumping in the air.

"Lulu what is it?" Her voice strains to ask her only friend.

Lulu walks over to the door and rolls around.

"No, no it can't be." She walks over and turns the door knob. It opens. She gasps in pure shock. Katerina doesn't even think. She grabs Lulu and runs. The stairs lead up to a wooden plank. Katerina climbs and pushes it away. She puts Lulu through first and climbs up after her. She hasn't seen the sun in years. There's snow covering the ground.

Katerina takes off running, her friend in hand.

He hadn't hit her legs in a couple of weeks so they're stronger than they could be. The forest doesn't seem to end. Katerina doesn't know how long she's been running or where she is for that matter. All she knows, is that she's not in Mystic Falls. She passes an elk. She also sees smoke. Probably a campfire. Katerina continues straight forward wanting to avoid whoever was there. She raced as fast as she possibly could. Nearly tripping a few times, nothing stops her.

Katerina sees a clearing. She runs towards it and sees people. She runs up to a middle aged blonde woman.

"Young lady are you okay?" The woman asks.

"No. I-I don't know where I am. I'm not sure what's going on. What city is this?" Katerina pleads for the woman to help her.

"Minneapolis. Now a hospital is right up this hill. How about I take you there?" The woman proposes.

"I-I'm not sure that's a good idea. Please don't hurt me." Katerina begs, starting to step back from the the strange woman.

"Oh I won't hurt you. But, your dress is torn and, well you're bleeding." The woman tries to reason with the frightened girl.

"I sup-pose it would be alright. But we b-better be actually going to a hospital. Because I will run of anything is sus-sus-suspicious." She tells the blonde woman.

"I promise, it will be okay. You can trust me." She reassure the young girl.

Katerina takes a deep breath. She slowly nods her head.

The woman wraps her arm around Katherine and they begin the short walk.

"By the way, my name is Phyllis Lindstrom. It's nice to meet you." The blonde woman introduces herself.

Katerina merely nods.

They walk in the hospital, and everything goes black. People swarm her.

Katerina's POV:

I open my eyes and I we a dark roof. Was it all a dream? I used to dream about escaping. But they went away. I try to sit up and I feel something around my skin. I look around and see, what I assume, I a hospital room I'm wearing an ugly hospital gown. I look under my collar and see that my torso is in bandages.

Lulu!

I try to stand up and feel that my legs are weak. I don't care. I reach the door and pull it open. I look around and start walking down the hallway. I feel someone following me. I whip around and I see him.

I scream as loud as I can and run. People stare as I run and push past various people. I see the front doors and head straight for them.

Wait!

I stop and I feel a force behind me knock me to the ground. I feel darkness wash over me.

I open my eyes and see that I'm back in the hospital room. I see that I'm wearing restraints. A pair of handcuffs to be exact.

I look up and see Phyllis talking to a cop. I try to sit up and a nurse rushes to my side.

"Where am I? What's going on?" I ask the nurse.

The nurse tells me I'm at the Abbot Northwestern Hospital.

"Where's Lulu? Where's my dog!" I scream.

Phyllis rushes over to me.

"It's alright dear. Your dog is at a nearby animal hospital under inspection." She assures me. I breathe sigh of relief.

"What happened?"

"Well, you've been asleep for two days dear. Ever since you approached me. Do your you remember?" She muses.

I nod my head slowly. "A little. It's kind of blurry."

"When you woke up, you started screaming and you ran. Why?" Phyllis's wonders.

I'm about to answer, when the policemen nears.

I roll over on my side.

"I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." I urge them to leave.

Phyllis's sighs and tells me goodnight. I think she pushes nurse and policeman out of the room. I like that woman. She's though.

I'm trying to get to sleep but I can't. It's weird; sleeping in a bed. I'm used to sleeping on the ground. Most of the time, my body was so tired I couldn't even move. But my mind was alway aware. Always, awake.

I check the bedside clock and see that it's 1:02.

I sigh and sit up, with my legs swinging on the ground. Being 15, my legs are long enough to touch the ground.

I stand up and walk out of the room. I begin my walk around the hospital.


End file.
